


and she whispered in my ear, 'i'd really like to go with you.'

by pendragoh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-a-Girl!Scott - Freeform, F/M, Isaac-centric, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, girl!Scott, isaac is awkward in the streets and a minx in the sheets, kind of, lydia and allison are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragoh/pseuds/pendragoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He steps forward a little; eyes still closed, he feels himself bump into another body. Eyes shooting open, he looks down, only to find he has to look further down than originally anticipated. The person in front of him is nearly a head shorter than he is.</p><p>Wow. The girl is absolutely gorgeous. Her slim, little body is a delicious bronze color, and looks silky smooth, except for a couple tiny scars on her face. Her jaw is endearingly crooked, and her melted chocolate eyes are warm and happy. There is a beauty mark on her chin that Isaac finds himself wanting to lick, and her dark brown curls are falling over her shoulders. She quirks her mouth amusedly and her eyebrow twitches expectantly, and Isaac realizes he’s staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and she whispered in my ear, 'i'd really like to go with you.'

**Author's Note:**

> well i had been wanting to write this for a while. i am going to miss this ship so much :( any and all mistakes are mine. sorry if it sucks, i'm not very happy with this.
> 
> p.s in case it isn't clear, jackson/stiles/isaac all live together. i know it's a bit far-fetched that three college students who i have not mentioned are employed can afford a three-bedroom house //and// still go out on the weekends, but. whatever
> 
> p.p.s sorry if the build up b/w scisaac is shit. i tried really hard, but i'm not happy with the end result? sorry.
> 
> i do not own teen wolf.

The only audible sound in the room is the ticking of Isaac’s large grandfather clock. It’s nearly eight o’clock and he is lying on the couch, blankets swaddled around his legs, glasses on and book in hand. He started earlier this afternoon, and he’s already almost halfway through.

Isaac will be the first to admit he is a bit of a homebody. He loves curling up in bed and watching TV, or reading a really interesting novel. He’s not one for large crowds; they make him feel out of sorts, like everyone is looking at him even though he knows they’re not. So while his friends go out and party on the weekends, he stays in, keeps himself company.

Stiles fondly refers to him as “the worst college student known to man” while Jackson just calls him boring. He doesn’t mind, though; they don’t tease him about it too much, since he _is_ the one who makes them breakfast in the morning while they rub their temples and groan.

Isaac is mid-paragraph when his phone starts ringing from its spot on the coffee table. He grumbles a little and closes the book around his thumb, his other hand reaching for his phone.

“Hello?” he asks.

“Isaac!” he hears Stiles shout. “You have to come out tonight, man. You have to,”

“Stiles,” Isaac sighs, “How many times have I told you—”

“I’m not above begging,” Stiles interrupts, “I’m not.”

“There’s no use. We've done this before, haven’t we? We go out, you promise not to leave me alone, but then we actually get there and you fuck off. And do you know what happens next?”

“No,” he says, petulantly.

“I mope, and you _hate_ when I mope, remember? Then I search everywhere for you, and when I find you, I beg you to take us home.” Isaac finishes. “I’m no fun.”

“That’s not true!”

“It is, and it’s fine. I've resigned myself to that.”

“ _Please_ ,” Stiles pleads, “Isaac, please, I really wanna hang out with you tonight.”

“You’re giving me puppy eyes through the phone right now, aren't you?”

“Depends—is it working?”

Isaac opens his mouth to say no, until he actually pictures Stiles’ puppy eyes in his mind. The way his almond eyes shine like he’s about to cry, and he shoves his bottom lip out in a perfect pout. He looks like the epitome of sadness. “…Yes.”

“Then yes, I am. Come on, please, please, please—”

“ _Stiles_ —”

“I swear to God I’m not taking no for an answer this time.”

“Dude, you don’t even really want me there.”

“Lies!” Stiles shouts indignantly. “How could you say that? You’re my best friend.”

“I say it because it’s true, I’ll only be like, a mood-killer.”

“No, you—” Stiles starts to say, until his voice abruptly cuts out. Isaac pulls the phone away from his ear to see if maybe he lost signal again (stupid cell company) but the call is still going on. As he puts the phone back up to his ear, he hears what sounds like some kind of struggle.

“Lahey,” he finally hears. Jackson. He says, “We’re coming to get you in a half hour, no protests. Your miserable ass is getting a night out, whether you like it or not.” He promptly hangs up.

Isaac sighs. Now he has to get ready. He supposes he could be a stubborn jackass and still be in this exact spot when Jackson and Stiles show up to collect him, but he decides it’s not worth it. He might as well indulge them.

His knees crack when he gets up, and—okay, maybe that’s a little ridiculous. Perhaps Isaac really does need this night out.

He takes a quick shower, toweling off his caramel curls rapidly. He puts his contacts in and ambles to his closet to find something to wear. After an indeterminate amount of time, he chooses a simple, loose white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his black Doc Martens.

As he finishes tying up his laces in the living room, he hears Stiles clamber through the doorway and glances up just in time to watch him almost face-plant onto their carpet. He clucks his tongue and shakes his head fondly. Stiles is like a newborn colt sometimes, completely unsteady on his thin but muscular legs.

Jackson walks in coolly behind him, rolling his eyes at the spectacle that is Stiles Stilinski. His ice blue eyes cut to Isaac as he stands, stretching out his arms and rolling his shoulders. He moves his eyes up and down, checking Isaac out until he gives him an approving look.

“You look hot,” Jackson states.

“Thanks,”

“Come on guys, let’s go!”

“Yeah, um,” Isaac starts, “Where are we going, again?”

“It’s nowhere fancy, just a small place up the road.”

“Stiles, don’t lie to him.” says Jackson sternly. “This place is really popular. There is going to be a lot of people there, and I know you don’t like that. If you need to step outside, there is an exit towards the side of the club.” he supplies helpfully. “I’m telling you this so you won’t pester us all night, and that bouncer is chill. He usually lets people back in, free of charge.”

“Um,” Isaac swallows, “Okay.”

“You have to keep it on the DL though, okay? He could lose his job if people find out. His name is Boyd,”

“Alright,”

“Now you’ve scared him!” Stiles cries.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Isaac insists.

Jackson gives him an indulgent smile. “Good, because you’re still responsible for making us breakfast tomorrow, even _if_ your hungover.” He says, as his smile turns into a smirk.

They walk out the front door, and after waiting for Isaac to lock the front door, they all pile into Jackson’s Porsche. As they drive, Isaac becomes more and more nervous. He can’t help it—he is anti-social to say the least, more like introverted. He gets itchy around big crowds. Both Stiles and Jackson know this, after being friends since their days at Beacon Hills High School.

“Hey,” he says from the backseat anxiously. “You guys won’t leave me, will you?”

“I will,” says Jackson.

“Jackson!” Stiles exclaims, punching the other boy in the shoulder. “I won’t leave you, Isaac, promise.” He turns around to look at Isaac, giving him a warm smile.

Isaac knows it’s a lie, knows Stiles will run off somewhere as soon as they get inside, but. It’s nice to hear anyway, so he sends a shaky smile back.

.

When they get into the club, Jackson gives them a salute and walks off to god-knows-where. Isaac sucks in a deep breath as he takes in the place. Bright, neon lights reflect off the walls; loud, bass-heavy music is blaring, and there is a myriad of people gyrating on the dance floor. Some of them are couples, Isaac notes, and some of them are big groups of assumed friends.

Stiles tugs on his elbow and leads them towards the bar. Isaac sits weightily on a smooth white stool, sighing.

“What can I get for you two?” the bartender asks, eyes flicking between Isaac and Stiles.

Stiles turns to him with an expectant look, eyebrows raised.

He clears his throat, “Uh, I guess I’ll have a beer. Please,” Isaac tacks on.

“Same for me,” Stiles laughs.

While the bartender gets their drinks, they turn around, leaning against the countertop. “See, it’s not so bad, is it?” Stiles asks.

“I guess not,”

“And after you get a few drinks in you, I’ll get you on the dance floor.”

“ _Not happening_ ,” Isaac firmly says. “If I get drunk and make a fool of myself in front of everyone, you’re gonna have to kill me.”

“Loosen up,” his friend laughs nasally.

“I’m trying.”

“I know you are, and I appreciate it.”

They stay there for a while, just talking about random things like girls, and their course loads. Isaac actually feels like a normal person. He sips lazily at his second beer, having polished the first one off quickly due to nerves. He feels calmer now, no doubt _because_ of how quickly he drank the first one.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says. “Oh my _god_!”

“What?”

“That’s— _Lydia’s_ here!”

“Lydia? Like, girl-that-you’re-in-love-with Lydia?”

“Yes, I’m—oh my—what do I do? Tell me what to do!”

“Go over there,” Isaac chuckles.

“I’m—are you sure? I don’t want to leave you here.”

“Dude, seriously, just go.”

“Thank you so much! Isaac, I love you!” Stiles yells, giving him a sloppy smooch on the cheek. Isaac laughs and makes a face, wiping the spit off with the back of his hand. As he watches Lydia smile amusedly at Stiles’ antics, he thinks, Stiles is right: this isn’t so bad.

.

Turns out, Stiles was _dead wrong_.

Isaac thought he would be fine by himself, even with the crowd of people growing steadily larger, but he wasn’t. At all.

Shortly after Stiles and Lydia went somewhere Isaac couldn’t see them, he started to feel itchy again. He ordered his third beer, and squirmed around in his seat.

Now, as Isaac watches the throng of people have a good time and laugh, he feels a little short of breath. He suddenly remembers what Jackson told him, about the side exit, with the one bouncer that was…nice, or something like that. What was his name again? Oh, right—Boyd. He jumps up out of his seat and asks the bartender where the side exit is located. As soon as the bartender points his finger, Isaac shoots off in that direction.

He knows he’s only making himself panic more with how frantically he’s trying to escape, so he stops and takes a few soothing breaths, eyes closing. He steps forward a little; eyes still closed, he feels himself bump into another body. Eyes shooting open, he looks down, only to find he has to look further down than originally anticipated. The person in front of him is nearly a head shorter than he is.

“Dammit!” He hears the other person exclaim and oh, it’s a girl. Anxiety forgotten for a moment, he furrows his brows in confusion until he realizes he spilled his beer on her.

Cheeks heating up, he says, “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“It’s okay,” the girl acquiesces sincerely, not passive aggressively like most people would. “It just sucks, ‘cause this was my favorite top.”

“I’m really sorry,”

“No, it’s really alright.” the girl says as she lifts her head to fix her gaze on Isaac, and.

 _Wow._ The girl is absolutely gorgeous. Her slim, little body is a delicious bronze color, and looks silky smooth, except for a couple tiny scars on her face. Her jaw is endearingly crooked, and her melted chocolate eyes are warm and happy. There is a beauty mark on her chin that Isaac finds himself wanting to lick, and her dark brown curls are falling over her shoulders. She quirks her mouth amusedly and her eyebrow twitches expectantly, and Isaac realizes he’s staring.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, embarrassed. “You’re just—you’re, um. What can I do to help?”

The girl laughs a tiny bit (Isaac is _mesmerized_ ) and says, “Nothing, really. I’m gonna smell like beer now, thanks to you.” she teases.

“Well—”

“You know what, there is something you can do for me.” she says quickly, eyes lighting up.

“Okay,” he says. _Anything_.

“You can come to the bathroom with me to help me wash my shirt a little?” she asks tentatively.

“Of course,” Isaac agrees instantaneously. “After all, it was my fault your shirt got dirty in the first place.”

She waves her hand around and turns to walk in the direction Isaac assumes the restrooms are. “Forget about it,” she states.

He hastens to follow after her. The bathroom is surprisingly empty even though the club is packed, and Isaac is grateful. He wants to be alone with this girl so badly.

“Well?” she demands good-naturedly, interrupting Isaac’s thoughts (about her) and giving him a small smile. “You said you were gonna help.”

“Oh, right,” he covers. He wets a few paper towels and hesitantly starts patting her stomach, where the worst of the spill is. She does the same, cleaning up towards the curves of her breasts. Isaac swallows thickly.

The girl clears her throat. “So,” she starts, “What’s your name?”

“Isaac,” he answers immediately. “Yours?”

“Scott,” she says ruefully. He grins and laughs through his nose a little bit, and she makes an offended sound. “Don’t laugh! My parents really wanted a boy.”

“No, no,” Isaac says, “It’s just not what I expected. It’s cute… like you,”

Scott beams at that, eyes twinkling as her tongue darts out to lick at her lips swiftly. Isaac’s gaze promptly zeroes in on her thin, pink lips and, _oh_ —she has a small mole on the top of her lip, too. She’s absolutely beautiful.

“You really think so?” she asks bashfully. Isaac nods his head. She palms at his hands, grabbing the paper towels out of them and throwing them away. As she turns back around, hair swinging gracefully, she grasps his hand and requests, “Would you like to dance?”

Now, normally, Isaac would reply with a hearty, “ _Fuck no_.” But he guesses this instance is an exception, because he instantly replies with a, “Of course.”

Scott smiles happily, and once again leads them to their destination. Once on the dance floor, Isaac spots Stiles doing what he assumes are supposed to be dance moves, but are really just flail-y, spastic movements. He’s with Lydia though, and obviously having tons of fun, so Isaac just smirks fondly and leaves them to it.

Just as Isaac starts to move his feet, starts to get into it, Scott turns around so her back is pressed into his chest. Like the idiot he is, he freezes, completely unsure of what he is supposed to do. But Scott must be an angel, because all she does is swivel her head back at him and says, “It’s okay. Put your hands here.” as she leads his hands to her hips.

He immediately grips her tiny but curvy hips in his palms as she begins to move, pressing her back into his front. All time slows down as all he can focus on is Scott and her perfect, lithe body. She’s rotating her lower half, grinding onto his dick, and he tightens his hold on her briefly.

They dance together, moving in tandem with each other. His breathing gets heavy as he starts getting an erection. He can’t help it; Scott is so hot with the way she’s pushing her ass into his crotch. He begins to move away from her embarrassedly, because there’s no way she can’t feel it, but she stops him. She reaches behind her with her arm and puts it around his back, pulling Isaac back where he was.

“ _It’s okay_ ,” she says breathily as she turns her head. Isaac’s breath hitches as their lips catch. Scott turns her head a bit more, until they’re full on kissing. She whirls around in the circle of his arms, deepening the kiss as he licks at the seam of her lips. They open, and he moans gratefully. He locks his hands at the small of her back, fingertips tapping out an unknown rhythm.

Scott runs her fingers through his messy curls, brushing them back from his forehead and enclosing them in her palms. He licks the inside of her mouth and then breaks away, spreading sloppy kisses down her jaw until he gets to her neck. He rests his forehead there, hands now running up and down her arms.

“Is this okay?” he manages to get out.

“Yeah, yeah,” Scott is quick to agree. She tugs on his hair, and he reluctantly pulls his face out of the warm crook of her neck to look at her. Her mouth is red, and her pupils are blown out in a not-so-normal way. Isaac draws in a deep breath so he can stop himself from crushing his mouth back on hers, because Scott is saying something. “Do you wanna come back to my place?”

“Yeah—yes, I really want that.”

“I do too,” she confesses. “Is there anyone you need to say goodbye to, before we go?”

Isn’t she a saint? He thinks. He remembers Stiles with Lydia, and how he hasn’t seen Jackson since the beginning of the night, and shakes his head negatively. Scott smiles, pleased, and then says, “I took a taxi here. You don’t happen to have a car?”

“No,” he denies ruefully.

“That’s alright, we’ll just take another cab.”

 

.

After a heavy make out session in the cab, Isaac pays the guy double what they owe, because he saw quite a show.

Isaac’s shirt is off, and he doesn’t even care. They stumble inside Scott’s tiny house, and he smiles in relief and joy as she tells him, “My roommate’s not here.”

Scott leads them into her bedroom. Once inside, Isaac shuts the door and kneels to untie his boots. When he straightens, she is spread on the bed, fully naked. Isaac can’t breathe for a few seconds; this girl is unreal.

“Better catch up,” she leers, hands tangled in the strands of her own hair.

He unbuckles his belt, and tugs off his pants and underwear in quick succession. He crawls up her body, lips tracing along her stomach and the sensitive area between her boobs, until he gets to her mouth. They kiss once again as her hands caress the muscles in his back, travelling downwards before arriving at his ass. Isaac moans as she kneads there for a bit.

He moves his mouth to her collarbones as he slips one hand between her warm and slick folds. Scott moans in anticipation, and shoves her hips down to try and get his hand where she wants. Isaac tongues at one of her nipples, the hand that isn’t occupied with rubbing her clit pinching and playing at the other, and she scratches her nails through his hair. He pulls his mouth off her tits, and kisses down her stomach. He licks at her navel, and she keens.

When he gets down to her pussy, he is mesmerized. It’s absolutely gorgeous, pink and tepid and oh so wet. He blows and watches, fascinated, as she clenches around nothing.

“Isaac,” she whines, hips lifting off the bed, hands going in and out of fists my her head. “Do something.”

He smirks lewdly, feeling a burst of confidence shoot through him because he is _good_ at this. He may not go out much, but he has slept with a few girls. Enough to know that he is good at eating pussy, and that he loves it. He licks a stripe from her slick opening to her clit, and she bucks her hips. One day, if they keep doing this with each other ( _God,_ Isaac hopes so) he’ll have her ride his face. Tonight, though, he has other things planned.

He wraps his lips around her clit for a second, and then pulls them away. Scott whines again and says, “You’re a fucking tease.”

Isaac laughs and replies with, “You’ve got condoms, right?”

Scott nods and waves a hand towards her night stand. He grabs a condom and rips open the packaging. He’s about to put it on himself but stops when her small hand wraps around his wrist. She grabs the condom from his fingers and slides it down his cock, deft fingers squeezing and jacking up and down a few times. He groans and pulls her hands away.

“Not yet,” he denies with great effort. He wasn’t done licking her out yet.

Isaac dips his head back down to her cunt and picks up where he left off, mouth around her clit. He sucks hard, then slides down to her opening and flicks his tongue there for a bit, then starts again. He gets two fingers inside her with no resistance, which earns him a loud moan. He thrusts them in and out, stroking at her clit with his tongue, humming so that she feels the vibrations.

Scott is apparently very vocal in bed, and he finds it very cute. She tells him how good he’s doing, lets him know that she’s extremely satisfied, which is really and truly all he wants.

“Is-Isaac, I’m—I’m gonna,” she begins to say, her rapid breaths interrupting her.

“Are you gonna come?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m—keep going. God, it’s so _good_ , I’m—” and then she comes, bearing down tightly on his fingers as he works her through her orgasm, still giving small, tentative kitten licks to her clit. As soon as her breath starts to slow down and return to normal, he rises and thrusts into her tight heat.

Scott’s moans go high and shrilly at this. She wraps her arms around his neck and grapples at his shoulders as he pushes into her pussy hard and fast. He sucks a dark hickey onto her neck so she’ll remember this tomorrow; so she’ll remember how good he fucked her, how amazing she felt while he was eating out her cunt.

“You feel amazing,” he tells her. It’s true, she does; she is tightly wrapped around him, still clenching deliciously after every few thrust like a spasm. He is encompassed in her warmth, and he wants to melt inside of her. He slows his thrust down, grinds slow and steady as he kisses her deeply. He doesn’t want to forget this, and he doesn’t want this to end.

Soon, Isaac feels the tell-tale tingling at the bottom of his spine, and he begins to move faster once again. He shoves his face into where her shoulder meets her neck, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to taste the salty sweat that has gathered there. He wraps his arms tight around her body as his thrusts become quicker and hastier.

“Are you close?” she says into his ear, her breath tickling the lobe.

“Yeah,” he mutters back, voice strained as he tries to hold of his orgasm. He wants this to last as long as possible. He gets a hand in between their bodies and thumbs at her clit, rubbing circles as her hips jerk. He gets a good amount of thrusts in before he comes _hard_ , spilling into the condom for what seems like forever and groaning loud into Scott’s ear. He sees stars as his vision blacks out a little bit.

After he returns to earth, he ceases movement, but stays locked inside her as he fondles her clit. She lasts about three seconds before she breathes, “ _Isaac_ ,” and comes again, clenching extremely tight around his cock. He moans as his cock twitches pitifully, but guides her through her orgasm. As her breathing seems to calm down, he slowly pulls out of her and collapses on the bed beside her.

“Damn,” Scott says breathily, and he laughs. “That was good.”

“Thank you,” he replies, amused.

She turns onto her side away from him as he ties off his condom and throws it in the trash. He lies back down, and she reaches behind her to pull him into her back, successfully completing their spooning position. She stretches and reaches over to shut her lamp off, and suddenly they are bathed in darkness.

Isaac is all for going to sleep, those few beers he had making him tired, but Scott asks him a question about himself, seemingly alright with staying up all night. They stay up for hours like that, arms and legs intertwined, talking about random things. Isaac has never been more content.

.

The next morning, Isaac wakes with a small headache. He groans anyway, and sits up, stretching his arms high above his head as he hears his back pop. Blinking away the fuzziness of sleep, Isaac remembers he’s not in his own house. Oh, right— _Scott_. How could he forget about her?

He frowns as he realizes she’s not in bed any longer. For a split second, he’s worried she’s ditched him like their night together meant nothing, until he remembers that this is her house, and she probably wouldn’t just leave a man she just met alone in her home. He listens to see if the shower is running, but hears nothing and gets out of bed, starting to get dressed.

Isaac walks into the kitchen barefoot, shoes and socks in hand, to see Scott at the stove in front of a large pan. He sets his stuff down in the small living room before walking back to kitchen and sitting down tentatively at the table.

“Isaac!” Scott chirps happily when she sees him. “I made pancakes! They’re chocolate chip, I hope that’s alright. They’re my favorite.”

“That’s great,” he says, smiling at her. She looks even more beautiful in the daytime, morning sunlight washing over her bronze skin tone and making her eyes shine bright. Her hair is done up in a lazy bun, and she’s wearing tiny boy shorts that show off her amazing legs, with a small, white tank top.

Scott grins at him in return as she drops a steaming plate in front of him and his stomach growls loudly. She laughs, and Isaac blushes.

“Someone’s hungry,” she says as she sits in the seat directly next to him.

“Yeah,” he chuckles. “Didn’t realize how much. Guess I haven’t really eaten anything since dinner last night.”

Scott hums as she looks down at her plate, pushing a few strands of hair that have fallen out of her bun behind her ear. Isaac physically aches with how much he wants to touch her, but he isn’t sure he’s allowed.

“So,” he starts, “I’d really like it if we were to see each other again.”

Scott shoots her head up, eyes twinkling brighter than any star, cheeks pinking up. “You would?”

“Most definitely,”

“I would too,” she confesses around a mouthful of pancakes. She swallows. “Sorry, that was gross, but. I had an amazing time last night. I feel like we really hit it off.”

“We did,”

Scott smiles her sunny smile at him for a few seconds, until it falters and her expression falls into a confused frown. “Um, aren’t you going to ask me out?”

Isaac chokes a little on his pancake. “Oh, are—yeah, yeah of course.”

Scott looks at him. “Well?”

“Oh, god, sorry, I’m—Scott, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Of course, dummy,” she teases, beaming at him, smile so bright Isaac thinks it could blind him. She leans over and kisses him, lips sticky and sweet with syrup when he tongues at her rosy mouth.

After an indeterminate amount of time, she pulls back from their kiss, hand on Isaac’s chest when he tries to follow and asks, eyebrow raised coyly, “Round two?”

.

Later that night, when he’s walking through his front door, he hears two infuriated shouts from his living room. He ambles in without a care in the world, dropping down onto the couch in between his two friends who were playing a video game.

Jackson pauses the game and throws down his controller. “Where the fuck were you?” he demands. “We tried calling you all night last night. We figured you came home but you weren’t here. So where were you?”

Stiles turns to him, eyes sparkling with interest and curiosity.

 “Well, guys, I…” he pauses for dramatic effect.

“You were where!?” Stiles asks, exasperated.

“I was with this _amazing_ girl. Seriously, guys, she’s so awesome. I think I might be a little bit in love with her.”

“ _What_?” Stiles and Jackson exclaim.

“Who was it?” Stiles asks.

“Her name is Scott—”

“Her name is Scott?” asks Jackson, unimpressed, while Stiles incredulously says, “Scott McCall?”

“I don’t know her last name.”

“Was she like, really short? Darker skin, curly brown hair? Oh, crooked jaw! Scotty has a crooked jaw.”

“Yes, that’s her!” Isaac confirms.

“Oh my gosh that’s fantastic! I love Scotty, she’s my girl! Platonically speaking, of course.” he adds, after seeing Isaac’s raised eyebrow.

“How do you know her?”

“She’s in my linguistics class. We met at the beginning of the year when I came in late and the only available seat was next to her and her friend, Allison.”

“And you like her?” Jackson asks Stiles. “The way Stilinski described her, she doesn't even sound _hot_.”

“Jacks, why do you always _say_ shit like that?” Isaac complains. Jackson can be a real asshole and at times, Isaac wonders why they’re even friends. “Scott is not even close to ugly.”

“No, she’s a cutie and a total sweetheart, too. I’m glad you met her, Isaac.”

“So am I,” he says, a no-doubted lovesick grin on his face.

“That’s cute,” Jackson says derisively.

“Shut up, Jackson.” Stiles and Isaac say in tandem.

Jackson just rolls his eyes in reply and shoves Stiles, gesturing towards the TV so they can return to playing.

.

And if Isaac has another lovesick grin on his face when he’s texting Scott before bed, well. Nobody has to know but him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments welcome xx


End file.
